


Ненавижу

by Litaraniel



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litaraniel/pseuds/Litaraniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть за что.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ненавижу

**Author's Note:**

> Определенно нон-кон, но изнасилованием я это не назвала бы...
> 
> И да, рейтинг мне не особо дается.
> 
> Бета: Shinnen.
> 
> Написан на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву для команды WTF PetShop of Horrors 2014

– Ненавижу! – кричит Веска.

– Монстр, чудовище! – кричит Веска.

– Будь ты проклят! – кричит Веска.

Руки выгибаются в плену шёлковых пут. И что-то давит на веки, не даёт открыть глаза. Но видеть не обязательно. Он и так знает. Пытается сопротивляться, но может только кричать.

– Ненавижу, – когда прохладные пальцы скользят по обнажённой коже, чуть задевая кончиками длинных ногтей. Когда длинные, словно бесконечные, и мягкие, как шёлк, пряди чужих волос волной льются на грудь. 

– Монстр, чудовище! – когда над ухом раздается тихий, полный превосходства короткий смешок. Когда горячие губы касаются шеи, ключицы, солнечного сплетения, до обидного легко распаляя неуместное, предательское желание. 

– Будь ты проклят! – когда непрошеный любовник легко, словно женщина, насаживается на его стоящий член, и всё же оказывается умопомрачительно узким внутри. Когда на мгновение замирает, а потом начинает двигаться в мучительно-идеальном ритме.

Веска кричит на него, пока может. Пока находятся слова. Потом просто рычит, как зверь, когда злость смешивается с удовольствием, захлестывающим сознание и туманящим разум. Коротко выдыхает, как от удара, когда его мучитель замирает на пике наслаждения и беззвучно изливается ему на живот, сжимаясь внутри, вокруг члена Вески, заставляя и его достигнуть разрядки. 

Когда лёгкое гибкое тело соскальзывает с него и с кровати, Веска зло, обреченно стонет, прежде чем провалиться в болезненное забытье:

– Когда же тебе это уже надоест…

Ди – а это, конечно же, он – ничего не отвечает.

Веска не знает, сколько это продолжается, но уже довольно долго. Не день, не неделю и не месяц. У него нет никаких временных вех, никаких точек отсчёта, и это здорово дезориентирует. Веска стискивает зубы и отказывается стыдиться.

Будучи агентом ФБР, он слишком хорошо знает, что происходит в подобных случаях. Принятие. Привыкание. Зависимость. Разум человека находит свой выход из безвыходной ситуации, смещая оценки, подменяя понятия, и навязанная сексуальная близость становится не просто приемлемой - желанной. Необходимой.

Даже всё зная, Веска от этого не застрахован. За одно это он готов ненавидеть Ди всей душой. А ненавидеть ещё много за что.

Другой на его месте уже бы, наверное, привык. Но ярость Вески от ночи к ночи ничуть не угасает. Он не надеется сбежать, но и смиряться не собирается.

Веска злится.

Веска не сдается.

– Ненавижу! – кричит Веска.

 

Думает, что кричит.

 

На самом деле это что-то среднее между шёпотом и стоном. На самом деле ничто не держит раскинутые в стороны руки. На самом деле Веска слаб, как очень больной человек, которому только хватает сил на то, чтобы метаться в бреду. Потому и не скинуть лёгкое, гибкое тело, не оттолкнуть, не ударить, не воспротивиться. У Вески просто нет сил, но затуманенный слабостью мозг не может адекватно оценить состояние тела.

Или – не только слабостью...

Веска не болен. Просто граф Ди – гений. В том числе и в фармакологии. Изобретённое им вещество способно физически обессилить человека ровно настолько, насколько необходимо, никак не подавляя его волю, причём совершенно не влияет на потенцию. Именно так, как хочется Ди.

Справиться с грозным агентом ФБР Веской Хоуэллом становится до смешного легко. 

И, конечно, должно бы надоесть. Уже давно должно бы. Нет ничего приятного в том, чтобы возиться с обездвиженным человеком хоть сколько-нибудь долгий период времени.

Но ведь граф Ди считается гением вовсе не просто так.

Поэтому в пару веществу А существует вещество Б, имеющее полностью противоположный эффект – подавление воли человека без какого-либо ограничения подвижности. Безропотный и покорный под его действием, человек может не только самостоятельно позаботиться о собственных элементарных гигиенических нуждах, но и вполне способен приготовить здоровую пищу и поддерживать себя в хорошей физической форме. Воспоминания, правда, под действием вещества Б откладываются очень плохо, но Ди это недостатком не считает. Его устраивает, что Веска чётко помнит только те периоды, когда полностью контролирует своё сознание – и, так уж совпало, совсем не контролирует собственное тело. 

Способности людей к регенерации оставляют желать лучшего, поэтому – никаких внутривенных уколов и наркоманских дорожек на внутренней стороне локтя. Оба вещества разводятся в небольшом количестве физраствора и вводятся подкожно тонкой инсулиновой иглой. Если делать правильно – а Ди делает правильно – то место укола заживает очень быстро.

Затруднений с инъекциями не бывает. У Вески-ночного нет сил сопротивляться. Веска-дневной послушно подставляет руку. Два вещества не взаимодействуют, не накапливаются в организме, не вредят здоровью. 

Идеально. Как и всё, что он делает.

Ди знает множество сильных мира сего, готовых отдать сердце первенца за эту разработку. И, может быть, позже он её продаст. Не столько ради денег, сколько из интереса: как успешно люди смогут применить его творение для разрушения своих и чужих жизней? Но это позже. Пока у него есть другие дела.

Дел, на самом деле, очень много. Иногда Ди днями и ночами занят в лаборатории. Иногда в разъездах. Порой даже отлучается больше, чем на сутки. Такие отлучки хуже всего: приходится колоть "дневного" лекарства с запасом и давать человеку чёткие инструкции, что делать и как себя вести. И, случись графу вернуться раньше, приходится ждать, пока пройдёт срок действия вещества, потому что делить постель с таким Веской он категорически не намерен.

Антидота к созданным веществам пока нет. Ди работает над этим.

Всё отработано до мелочей. Всё чётко, точно и уже привычно. Поэтому всё-таки должно когда-то надоесть. 

Но иногда, на границе действия лекарств, когда Веска уже не совсем обессилен и ещё не совсем бездумен, он, вздохнув и неразборчиво прошептав что-то, прижимает к себе Ди, путаясь пальцами в гладких мягких прядях. И граф подозревает: может быть, даже не надоест никогда. 

Пусть даже следующая ночь опять начнётся с полу-вздоха, полу-стона, принимаемого за крик:

– Ненавижу!


End file.
